Cuestión de Tiempo
by Eve Hariu
Summary: ¡Aún no entiendo por qué te comportas así...! gritó Harry, extendiendo los brazos y golpeando la puerta. Esta se cerró ante los ojos de Malfoy y el silencio que dos segundos después les envolvió. Encerrados... encerrados... ¡Encerrados!
1. Si supieras

_Buenas . Este es mi primer fanfiction publicado aquí y la forma de gestionar los chap se me hace un poco extraña, pero supongo que me acostumbraré :). Tengo muchas ideas pensadas y tiempo para poder actualizar habitualmente este fic, así que espero que podais darme sugerencias acerca de cualquier parte de él y, sobretodo, que os guste._

_Eve-Hariu _

**_1. Si supieras..._**

**_"Si supieras cuanto tiempo gasto al día para no pensar en tí._**

**_Si supieras cuanto daño me hace tu sonrisa en mi cabeza..."_**

**'Si supieras', Nena Daconte**_.  
_

-¡Vamos, Potter¡Tan sólo quedan unos metros más!- exclamó Lee Jordan.

Harry frunció el ceño en una expresión furiosa y aceleró su escoba a toda potencia, hacia una figura verde que lo adelantaba con facilidad.

Codo con codo, los legendarios enemigos de Hogwarts aumentaron velocidad en busca de un brillo dorado cercano a una de las gradas de Hupplepuff.

En ese momento, el rubio arremetió otro codazo a su rival.

Harry se tambaleó e intentó recobrar el equilibrio durante unos segundos en lo que se convirtió en el punto de mira de toda la multitud, pero cayó igualmente de la escoba.

Aún con los ojos abiertos, podía ver como se precipitaba a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el suelo, y a tres metros perdió el sentido. Pero alguien le sostuvo firmemente por el cuello de la túnica y le había apoyado en su escoba.

De pronto, las gradas se silenciaron con gritos ahogados y murmullos posteriores.

El slytherin descendió lentamente en sentido vertical, depositando el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno de su regazo al césped del estadio, todavía sin asimilar lo que había hecho. "Dormido parece tan inofensivo…", se dijo internamente, sin poder evitar que aquella opinión le resultara agradable. Pero sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de él, cogiendo su escoba y andando hacia los vestuarios.

La muchedumbre se arremolinaba poco a poco alrededor del gryffindor, y, pese a que siempre colgaba de su rostro la genuina expresión neutra y superior de los Malfoy, no pudo soportar cierta culpabilidad cuando sus dos mejores amigos pasaron corriendo por su lado, Hermione, con una mirada preocupada, y Ron, golpeando su hombro contra el del rubio.

La castaña abrazó el torso de Harry mientras intentaba reanimarle, y Ron pasaba el brazo por el hombro de la morena, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes al oído.

Poco a poco, Harry abrió los ojos y bajó un poco sus párpados, ante la molesta luz del mediodía. Hermione notó como una voz conocida le llamaba, y sobresaltada, vio como Harry sonreía débilmente.

-¿Q… qué me ha pasado?-susurró sin fuerzas.

-Malfoy te ha tirado de la escoba.-dijo Hermione enfurecida rostro.

-Y te habrías matado a no ser de que te hubieran recogido en plena caída... -comenzó Ron.

-¿Quién? Debo darle las gracias en cuanto me recupere...- Harry sonrió levemente con un poco más de ánimo.

-Malfoy.-Ron miró por encima del hombro como el rubio se alejaba.

La expresión de Harry cambió radicalmente. Cuando el taheño se hubo girado, Harry observó como Draco se volteaba para mirar por última vez y doblaba la esquina.

Se extrañó.

¿Cómo pudo Malfoy haberle salvado la vida...?

Ya en los vestuarios, se quitó la túnica y se metió en la ducha, abriendo el agua fría y dejando que se deslizara por sus músculos congestionados.

Ya veía venir los comentarios posteriores al partido. "¿Por qué había salvado Draco Malfoy a Harry Potter¡Eran enemigos desde que se vieron las caras!" Prefería aquellos estúpidos comentarios sobre su persona pululando por los pasillos, a la idea de que lo inculparan de haber causado que Potter se abriera el cráneo contra el estadio…

Aunque realmente, no supo exactamente qué es lo que le había llevado a cogerle antes de la caída. Parte de su conciencia le decía que todo aquello que tramaba en su cabeza no eran más que excusas para tranquilizar a su ego. A estas alturas de su vida, lo que menos le preocupaba ahora era su reputación...

Y aún así se arrepentía. Bueno, no… es decir...

-¡Bah! No pienso comerme la cabeza por ti, Potter.- se dijo en voz alta.

"Pues juraría que lo estabas haciendo…" preguntó una conocida voz.

El slytherin viró su mirada hacia la puerta. Potter estaba allí, mirándolo desafiante.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Ya no estaba. Se pellizcó y le dolió, no estaba soñando.

Volvió a hundir la cara en el chorro congelado y de nuevo escuchó la voz. Ahora le hablaba desde el espejo.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?", preguntó tristemente.

No miró. Simplemente ignoró sus palabras.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?", repitió el rostro de su peor enemigo en las baldosas de la ducha, ante él.

Observó los ojos que le vigilaban expectantes desde el mármol humedecido.

Por una vez en toda su vida, no tenía ningún sarcasmo como respuesta a tan simple pregunta.

Dejó caer los párpados y siguió duchándose.

Pero cada vez que trataba de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, más resonaba su eco en ella. Se estaba empezando a hartar. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a explotar en su cerebro, con el sonido proveniente del ser al que más odiaba en el mundo entero. Arrugó el entrecejo. Más y más palabras que le ponían nervioso por segundos, que comenzaban a inquietarle.

Cerró el grifo, pero seguía escuchándole. Se puso un albornoz y se secó el pelo, y se puso el uniforme y la túnica. Por segundos la furia le invadía... Hasta que explotó, mientras la puerta del vestuario se abría.

-¡¡¡TE ODIO, POTTER!!!- vociferó con todas sus fuerzas.

Se oyó como la puerta tropezaba con la pared hasta abrirse del todo. Harry se quedó paralizado, contemplando cómo su enemigo perdía los papeles definitivamente. Cuando Malfoy cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba sólo, la mirada del recién llegado se endureció.

-El aprecio es mutuo- dijo secamente desde la puerta del vestuario.- Tan sólo venía a darte las gracias, pero ya veo que no te pillo en tu mejor momento¿no es así?

Malfoy evitó sus ojos y salió del vestuario.

Harry seguía aún estupefacto ante su reacción. Hace cinco minutos impedía que su cuerpo se incrustase en el suelo y ahora gritaba a los cuatro vientos que le odiaba...

Le siguió con la mirada, viendo como se alejaba en dirección al castillo. No es que le importara (nada más lejos que preocuparse por Malfoy, por Dios…), pero... ¿Qué le ocurría?

Mientras, fuera, en el terreno de juego, dos casas discutían acerca de lo acontecido:

-El pésimo equilibro de Potter no es asunto nuestro.-dijo Zabbini.

-¡¿Sois estúpidos o qué os pasa¡¡¡Podría haber muerto!!!- gritó Oliver.

-Vamos, Ron, larguénomos de aquí… -comenzó Hermione, cogiéndole del brazo.

-Draco tan sólo quería evitar que cara-cortada cogiera la snitch¿qué tiene eso de malo?- explicó Pansy.

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso, niñata?!- saltó Hermione de inmediato, apartando a Ron de un codazo, y con éste cogiéndole de la túnica.- ¿Sabes una cosa¡si Malfoy no se hubiese arrepentido en el último momento, Harry estaría hecho pedazos¡cuesta aceptar que él tiene más corazón que cualquiera de todos vosotros!

-¿Te crees que influencias con tus sermones, Sangresucia¡No haces más que gastar saliva tontamente!

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso, y te recordaré quien ha nacido tontamente, anormal!- amenazó Ron con el puño.

-Estoy segura de que a Harry se le caería la cara de vergüenza si viera lo que estamos haciendo, Ron… -Hermione se dirigió al pelirrojo en voz baja.

-Estoy segura de que lo único que haría cara-cortada sería llorar por que no se ha podido salvar él solito, como siempre acostumbra a hacer… -rió Pansy, que había escuchado lo que Hermione había dicho.- Draco siempre ha tenido más carácter que él -dijo con ojos ensoñadores.

-¡Ah¿sí?

-¡SÍ!

-¡Pondría la mano en el fuego jurando que si Draco le provocara, Harry sería el primero en ignorarlo¡Malfoy siempre ha sido partidario del único modo que tenéis de resolver problemas: la violencia! -aseguró Hermione.

-¡Todo slytherin sabe comportarse cómo debe en cada momento! -saltó Flint.

-¡Pues demuéstralo! -enfureció la morena.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro a Harry, que se acercaba hacia ellos con expresión indiferente.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, todo el grupo slytherin quedó mudo.

-No me importa lo que estuvierais haciendo, pero tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que discutir con una banda de descerebrados -les dijo a Ron y Hermione.

Sus amigos se miraron comprensivamente, y los tres se dirigieron hacia el castillo sin dirigir ninguna mirada atrás.

_**NdA: Reviews con sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte o alicientes para la autora son bien recibidos :P**_


	2. Esto nos pasa por discutir

_Volvemos a la carga:D. Aquí el segundo chap y las contestaciones a los reviews n-n. Gracias!_

**Sami-Maraurder girl: **Eso espero, que el fic vaya bien nn. Paciencia, compañera, el sexo a su tiempo xD. En cuanto a Pansy.. sí, la chica es cortita y no hay que darle más vueltas xD.

**JulesRichards: **Sí, es cierto; el primer chap ha sido un poco corto, pero de calidad, ehh? xD Nah, a partir de este, serán más largos.

**Kikimaru:** ¿Raro? Obvio que es raro; Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter en un romance¿hay algo más raro que eso? xD. Pero habrá que montársela de alguna manera para que todo encaje¿no? n-n

_**2. Esto nos pasa por discutir...**_

_**"Ayer entré en el hueco donde estás con una excavadora para echarte de mi mundo,**_

_**y encerrarte donde no te pueda ver..." **_

**No eres mi perro', Nena Daconte.**_**  
**_

Draco Malfoy bajaba las escaleras hacia su dormitorio con siete botellas bajo los brazos.

No supo como había logrado sacarlas de la barra del Gran Comedor. El alcohol había estado vigilado a dosis por alumno, tratando de evitar botellones en las Salas comunes, así que se las había arreglado para colarse con unos cuantos compañeros y dividirse por equipos para distraer a los profesores.

Por supuesto, había conseguido escapar entre el bullicio y el profesorado (que más bien parecían los seguratas de una discoteca) gracias a Pansy. La muy estúpida no se cansaba de ayudarle sabiendo que el chico de ojos grises se negaba a premiar el favor. Sabía con certeza que la muchacha no lo hacía por mera amabilidad. Rió. Pese a todo, tenía que admitir que Pansy era una slytherin autént…

Se tropezó con algo, cayendo de espaldas. Las botellas tintinearon al precipitarse contra la fría piedra de la mazmorra. Alguien se había interpuesto en su camino mientras caminaba, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Dio gracias a Dios por haber encantado con anticipo las botellas parr un caso como éste. No supo que habría hecho si el preciado contenido hubiese sido derramado.

-¡Perdón!

El individuo rápidamente, más por un impulso que por educación, se agachó para imitar al rubio, que recogía las botellas esparcidas por el suelo.

El slytherin levantó la vista para encontrarse con un moreno que ya conocía y que reunía los envases con expresión serena.

"Sencillamente, aún no sabe a quien termina de disculparse", sonrió con arrogancia, justo en el momento en que el moreno alzaba sus ojos hacia él.

-¡Malfoy¿qué coño haces aquí?

-¿Qué te ocurre?, aún no ha empezado la fiesta en la distintas Salas ¿y tú ya andas como una cuba? Déjame decirte que este corredor conduce a mi dormitorio. - frunció el ceño- Bueno, supongo que tú y tus amigos no andáis con suficientes recursos económicos como para permitiros un buen botellón¿no es así?- ensanchó su sonrisa aún más, entornando sus ojos grises.

-Eso no es cierto. Snape me había castigado sin ir a la Ceremonia.

Contuvo una carcajada.

-No le encuentro la gracia -murmuró Harry entre dientes.

-No te molestes; es de dominio universal saber que tus pocas neuronas no te lo permiten -el rubio se levantó, aún mirándole.

Harry se enderezó también y le miró desafiante. Para sorpresa de Malfoy, sonrió con irrelevancia.

-Hoy no vas a joderme la noche, Malfoy.- susurró, marcando el apellido del otro exageradamente.

-Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer, no fastidies, Potter- rodó los ojos.

-¡¡Pero si eres el primero que...!!- saltó el gryffindor.

Malfoy le detuvo con una mano, rodó sobre sus talones, dando media vuelta.

Harry siguió a Malfoy, que había aprovechado un segundo para posar las botellas en el escritorio de Snape, entrando en el despacho de su tutor.

-¡¡Eres el primero que ha empezado a insultar!!- finalizó la oración el moreno.

-Pareces un crío.

-¡¡Aún no entiendo por qué te comportas así...!!-gritó Harry, extendiendo los brazos y golpeando la puerta.

Esta se cerró ante los ojos de Malfoy y el silencio que dos segundos después les envolvió.

El gryffindor seguía respirando agitadamente de la rabia, pero se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizar su jadeo cuando observó que el otro no apartaba los ojos de la puerta...

_**Next chapter:**_

-¿Encerrados?-gimió Harry derrotado, tirado en el suelo frente a la puerta y arañando la madera con ojos tristes.

-¡Sí¡¡¡y todo por tu culpa!!!- bramó el rubio, consternado.- ¡¡¡Y yo que pensaba que tenías algo más que pelusa en la cabeza!!!

Ya cansado de discutir, tomó la boca de la botella de tequila que descansaba en el escritorio del jefe de su Casa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- interrogó el moreno, con ojos atentos y el ceño fruncido.

El rubio se arremangó para echar mano de la fuerza bruta. Tenía que abrir el tapón de cualquier modo...

-Este va a ser el único modo de aguantarnos durante toda la noche...

_Continuará…_

_**NdA: Reviews con sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte o alicientes para la autora son bien recibidos :P**_


	3. Engáñame a mí también

_Botellón en el despacho de Snape!! Quien se apunta? xD. Os quejareis de lo pronto que actualizo... Ahí van las contestaciones a los reviews:_

**Noriko-leo**: Gracias! No lo abandonaré. Me alegro de que te guste n.n.

**Pattypotter09: **Porque no tenía tiempo y últimamente ando algo corta de inspiración, sorry...

**Kikimaru: **Veas, aquí hay un buen rollo xD... Otra vez con los chaps cortos! (read up). Perdón T.T

**Sami-Maraurder girl:** Claro que estás invitada! Harry y Draco vitorean e invitan a pasar a Sami ¿Que qué hacía Harry cuando se chocó con Draco? Ummm... Probablemente, iba pensando en que prefería quedarse castigado antes que ver a Ron y Hermione dándose el lote en su jeto y a Ginny Weasley dedicándole un stripteasse desde la barra del Gran Comedor xD. Recompensa, dice. No me seas impaciente:D

**JulesRichards:** ¿Así de largo mejor, madame:P ¿Y cómo que malvada¡Si soy un trozo de pan! Los adelantos son para darte la tranquilidad de que la cosa va a seguir, así que no te ansies xD

**_3. Engáñame a mí también:  
_**

**_"Tu arte: el arrastrar palabras, donde te escondes solo por los silencios que dejas caer entre tus secretos._**

**_Me dejaría engañar cada noche de mi vida. Me dejaría besar. Me perdería en tu boca..." _**

**'Engáñame a mí también', Nena Daconte._  
_**

El rubio corrió hacia la puerta, apartando a Harry de un empujón.

No salía de su asombro, el cual, imaginándose lo que no quería, se iba mezclando con agonía al dar con la conclusión cuando giró el picaporte.

Encerrado.

Encerrado.

Encerrado... con Potter.

Aspiró. Soltó aire. Aspiró. Soltó aire.

-¡Anda¡el ingrediente que me faltaba!- sonrió Harry señalando un frasco violeta en una estantería.

Malfoy no sabía si llorar de impotencia o gritar de indignación. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Harry, que volvía su mirada hacia él.

-¡Bah¡no te preocupes! -dijo, entendiendo la mirada de desaprobación que ahora le taladraba.- Seguro que habrá algún encantamiento para abrirla.- se acercó a la puerta.- ¡_Alohomora_!

Nada ocurrió.

Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas frente a la puerta.

-¿Encerrados? -gimoteó derrotado, arañando la madera con ojos tristes.

-¡Sí¡y todo por tu culpa! - bramó el rubio, consternado.- Y yo que pensaba que tenías algo más que pelusa en la cabeza...

El gryffindor bajó su mirada avergonzada al suelo.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo crepitar las llamas de la chimenea, y de vez en cuando dirigiendo una mirada nerviosa al rubio, que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia murmurando palabras ininteligibles.

-¿Quieres parar ya de moverte¡Me estás mareando! -se quejó el gryffindor.

-¡Cómo si me importara¡No sé tú, pero yo aquí, _contigo_, no me pienso quedar!

-¿Crees que me hace gracia permanecer por más tiempo dentro de esta mazmorra, después de haber pasado cinco horas en ella antes? Pensaba que el castigo no podía ser peor, y aquí estás, empeorándolo todo; como siempre…

-Pues no parece que trates de evitarlo a toda costa, precisamente... –rió, desdeñoso.

Harry le miró exasperado.

Draco volvió a su expresión seria, tras conjurar un vaso que rellenar de alcohol y lo dejaba en el escritorio.

Y, de pronto, fijó su mirada en una pequeña puerta del armario antiguo de madera situado tras el escritorio, y recordó aquellos momentos en lo que su padrino había comentado a su padre cuan delicioso resultaba el brandy que allí guardaba.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el moreno tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta.

Y un pensamiento de pasotismo inundó su mente… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir si su padrino se percataba¿Qué echara la culpa a Potter?

Llenó el vaso con el brandy. "Que empiece la fiesta", pensó con desánimo y una expresión agria tras darle un buen trago.

-Potter¿una copa?

Su archienemigo paseó su mirada con desconfianza desde sus ojos hasta la copa en varias ocasiones, y volvía a tratar de escuchar a través de la puerta.

-Como desees…-dijo con desgana.- Y deja de pegar ahí tu oreja. Si tu idea es gritar para que nos abran, desiste. La sala está silenciada.

Harry miró derrotado la salida y se sentó frente a la chimenea.

Sintiéndose peor que una mierda al pensar qué noche podría estar pasando, tomó la boca de una botella que descansaba en el escritorio del jefe de su Casa.

-¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre hacer?- interrogó el moreno, con ojos atentos y el ceño fruncido.

El rubio se arremangó para echar mano de la fuerza bruta. Tenía que abrir el tapón de cualquier modo...

-Este va a ser el único modo de aguantarnos durante toda la noche...

La expresión del moreno se impregnó de reproche.

-¿Qué ocurre¿El niño bueno del viejo chocho nunca ha probado...- se acercó la botella a los ojos para saber del contenido. Y sonrió maliciosamente. Harry tragó saliva, no le gustaba esa sonrisa.-...uh, uh… el tequila? –Dracó pegó un trago y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano, sin perder su elegancia innata.- Comenzaba a pensar que el presupuesto del colegio se venía abajo, pero ya veo que aún se las saben apañar… -volvió sus ojos al moreno.- ¿Y bien? –dijo, levantando la botella.

-¡Por supuesto que lo he probado¿Por quien me tomas? -mintió indignado.

-Deberías de haber entrado en slytherin, con ese orgullo.- chinchó el rubio.

Harry cayó ante lo dicho por el rubio. Si supiera... sonrió internamente.

-¡Vamos!- alentó.

Draco viró sus ojos de nuevo a él.

-¿A qué esperas¡Esos vasos no van a rellenarse solos!

Miró tras él. Ahora no había un vaso, sino dos copas de cristal delicadamente labradas.

Sin mostrar su asombro, las rellenó y se acercó al moreno, sentándose al lado de la chimenea. Malfoy suspiró para sus adentros. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga…

-Me han dicho que has estado saliendo con la pequeña de las comadrejas¿es cierto?-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí¿algún problema?

-En absoluto. Sólo que pensaba que no podías haber caído más bajo...

-¿Ya empezamos de nuevo?

-Está bien. Está bien…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Te has acostado ya con ella?

Harry se atragantó y tosió varias veces. Draco seguía bebiendo de su copa como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

-¿Qué? -logró decir entre un renovado ataque de tos.

-Si te has acostado con ella.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

-Eh, sólo trato de suavizar el ambiente, y tú no ayudas nada…

Harry volvió a mirarle desconfiado.

-Mira, si lo prefieres, tienes dos opciones. Morirte del aburrimiento mientras miras a la chimenea y absorbes alcohol cual esponja, o hablarme y hacer un esfuerzo por facilitar la situación. A mí tampoco me hace gracia compartir el último día del año contigo y… me quejo poco.

Harry calló unos instantes antes de responder. Draco alzó las cejas.

-¿Y bien…?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué tal fue?

Harry reparó ante lo dicho por el slytherin. ¿Realmente estaba interesado por escuchar su primera vez con Ginny Weasley? Su mente asimilaba información poco a poco... Obvio, no. Pero dejaba entrever que de veras Draco trataba de relajarse y mantener la calma…

-Maravilloso -suspiró Harry, mirando al techo.

Draco le miró más persistentemente.

-¿Y...?- incitó a que le contara más cosas.

-Pues... fue… -de pronto, miró al rubio, con cara extrañada- Oye, esto me resulta muy raro. No puedes pretender que, en nochevieja y encerrado contigo, te cuente mi primera vez…

Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber.

-Como desees...

Draco miraba el suelo sin expresión alguna o más bien tratando de no mostrarla.

-Yo... yo perdí mi virginidad hace un año en un pub estando con unos amigos. Me entró un calentón y me tiré a la primera que pillé -bebió un buen trago- No recuerdo nada. Es lo más triste del caso. Todo era vacío; las caricias, los besos... todo. Has tenido suerte al haber perdido tu virginidad con una persona que aprecias. Puedes estar orgulloso de ello.

Harry aún seguía sin asemejar las palabras que Draco le proporcionaba, no parecía ser una persona tan fría, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?-soltó con desasosiego.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Harry, mientras brindaban, tras volver a descorchar otra botella.

-Que hemos permanecidos aquí tres cuartos de hora y no nos hemos despellejado -dijo Malfoy tras mirar el reloj situado arriba de la chimenea.- Lo que hace el alcohol...

El otro rió por lo bajo; tenía razón al fin y al cabo.

Se miraron y rieron de nuevo.

Poco a poco las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas histéricas mientras las botellas se iba vaciando ante el paso del tiempo que les envolvía sin que poseyeran noción de él. Casi media hora.

Ambos ya poseían ese tinte rojizo en las mejillas y las risas seguían aumentando con cada comentario tonto...

-...y entonces le dije que una mierda.-balbuceó Draco.

Harry se retorcía por el suelo de risa, pataleando como un niño.

-¡Eh¡no tiene gracia!-rió el rubio, apurando su sexta copa. Ingirió un buen trago- Va en serio ¡hic!, ese tío era imbécil, una mierda pinchada en un palo ¡hic! Todo es una mierda, la vida es una mierda, _mi _vida es una mierda -rió.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos. Veía cinco Dracos iguales.

-Mira: -Draco cerró los ojos medio perdiendo el equilibrio- mi padre es un mortífago y lo más seguro es que lo metan en la cárcel. Y respecto a mí... –rió histéricamente- me espera una muerte segura. Yo no podré llevar toda la presión que mi padre acarreaba con el hijo de puta que le tenía esclavizado- dio otro trago.

-Pues no te quejes, que tú no tienes a un gilipollas haciéndote fotos cada vez que te ve, ni aún... ¿cómo lo has llamado tú antes?

-Viejo chocho.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas de nuevo.

-Eso, viejo chocho. Pues tú no tienes aun viejo chocho detrás tuyo tol rato¿a que no? -negó con la cabeza impetuosamente, derramando parte de su copa en el suelo.

-Pues no, pero... oye¿nos suicidamos juntos? (NdA: Se me van de las manos xD)

-Yo creo que con tantas copas ya vamos entrar en un coma etílico, así que… -bebió el poco contenido que quedaba en la copa de un trago.

-También tienes razón…

Los dos suspiraron simultáneamente.

-¡Eh¡sólo quedan cuatro minutos para Año Nuevo!-dijo Harry, mirando el reloj.

Draco conjuró otra botella y se la pasó a Harry, que lo agarró con una mano ligeramente temblorosa.

- Me encuentro de culo -Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, aún sentado a su lado frente a la chimenea.

-Me sé un conjuro para quitar la borrachera…

-Mientras quite los efetos secundarios… - Harry dejó su copa en el suelo de piedra y cerró los ojos.

Draco le apuntó con la varita y de ella salió un resplandor dorado que rodeó a Harry antes de desvanecerse, para después hacerse lo mismo.

Harry abrió un ojo, parpadeó y abrió los dos. Bostezó.

-Sujeta esto.

Draco le pasó a Harry su copa, pero este perdió el equilibrio al marearse y esta se derramó sobre la camisa de seda negra del chico Malfoy. Este se levantó, se observó el pecho mojado y se quitó la camisa torpemente, ante la confusión de Harry.

El slytherin dejó al descubierto un pecho que lucía una fina cadena de plata hasta los pectorales.

Había algo en esos abdominales tan marcados que Harry no sabía cómo descifrar. Para su sorpresa, se sentía más atraído por su peor enemigo por segundos... Se preguntó si el hechizo había funcionado correctamente. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Alzó la vista hacia él. Agarraba la camisa que chorreaba de tequila con dos dedos, y la miraba con aversión.

Harry se la quitó de las manos y la secó con un hechizo, devolviéndosela seca y limpia, aún sonrojado.

-Mucho mejor -echó otro vistazo al reloj, sonriendo- Coge tu copa... -dijo mirando al gryffindor a los ojos- ...quedan dos minutos...

Viró su mirada al suelo; tenía que controlarse, pero esos ojos grises, esos labios, esas palabras arrastradas podían con él y le impedían convencerse de que era cosa del alcohol.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, estás muy rojo...-Malfoy le examinó la cara con extrañeza. Consultó el reloj de pared sobre la chimenea, sonriendo.- Ya sólo faltan quince segundos para Año Nuevo¡coge tu copa, anda!

Harry le obedeció. Una mala intuición le decía que poco aguantaría más así, conteniéndose de no tirársele encima...Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Seis... cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno...

Dos copas salieron rodando por el suelo cuando el moreno se acercó rápidamente y le robó un leve beso de sus labios, cerrando los ojos mientras que el otro le correspondía, pero permanecía con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la mazmorra...

_**Next chapter:**_

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces¡¿quién te ha dado permiso para hacer eso, maldito estúpido¡¿crees que puedes ir comiéndole la boca a todo el mundo que se cruce con tu camino?!

Harry miró el suelo humillado y dolorido a la vez.

-Yo... no... No volveré a...

En ese momento, sonó un chirrido de bisagras y la puerta se abrió lentamente...

_Continuará..._

_**NdA: Reviews con sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte o alicientes para la autora son bien recibidos :P**__  
_


	4. No eres mi perro

_**No eres mi perro:**_

"_**No eres mi perro y no te puedo llevar con correa a pasear para que no te vayas.**_

_**No eres la parte que me falta para ser una persona. Eres la duda de mi mente cuando me voy a la cama…"**_

'**No eres mi perro', Nena Daconte.**

Harry separó lentamente sus labios. Ni él supo por qué lo hizo, pero se sentía muy bien. Sólo supo que el momento en el que posó sus labios sobre los suyos, sólo quería poseerlo entre sus brazos...

Pero Draco no parecía pensar justamente lo mismo. Sus ojos parecían no tener rumbo, y su cara de repulsión no podía ser peor cuando Harry observó su expresión.

Inmediatamente se apartó y se puso de pie, alejándose del moreno, quien no sabía qué hacer de la vergüenza que ahora llevaba tatuada en la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué coño crees que haces?!, ¡¿quién te ha dado permiso para hacer eso, maldito estúpido?!, ¡¿crees que puedes ir comiéndole la boca a todo el mundo que se cruce en tu camino?!

Harry miró el suelo humillado y dolorido a la vez.

-Yo... no... No volveré a...

En ese momento, sonó un chirrido de bisagras y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¡Por fin, Harry!¡Te hemos estado buscando toda la noche!.-una Hermione muy animada entró por la puerta, pero frenó tal alegría al ver a Malfoy de pie frente a ella. Ella puso cara de asco, más que la de Draco.-...sabía que era un castigo, pero esta vez Snape se ha pasado, ¿no crees?.- interrogó mirando a Draco de arriba a abajo.

El aludido salió disparado por la puerta, ante los angustiados ojos de Harry, quien salió detrás suyo, dándole tiempo de verle tan sólo cuando el slytherin dobló la esquina mientras miraba por última vez a la persona a la que había humillado más que nunca.

-...y hubo que esperar hasta 1811 para que se diera con definiciones que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica considerara aceptables. Grogan Stump, el por entonces recién nombrado ministro de Magia, decretó que...

Un timbre sonó en el aula de Historia de la Magia, eliminando el estupor de ciertas personas, que dormían libremente con la cabeza sobre el pupitre o que miraban la ventana distraídos.

-Para la próxima clase quiero un pergamino de medio metro acerca del tema que hemos tratado esta clase.

Un murmullo general de desasosiego se repartió por toda la clase mientras se formaba una pequeña aglomeración en la puerta.

Harry salió lentamente, arrastrando los pies y con la vista fija en el suelo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Se sentía muy mal desde aquello. Su cabeza no daba a más, y miles de pensamientos la rondaban cuando pensaba acerca de aquel momento en el que besó a Draco. Se le formaba un nudo en el estómago cuando trataba de no pensar en aquello, pero le era inevitable.

De todas formas, tenía que ir a una fiesta citada en la Sala Común de slytherin, puesto que ese fin de semana se celebraba otra fiesta con Año Nuevo de pretexto.

No tenía ganas de ir, pero no quería dejar a Ron y Hermione plantados…

Draco Malfoy se encontraba a la otra punta del pasillo, observando al chico Potter atentamente.

Realmente no tenía buena cara. Si no le conociera mínimamente, diría que estaba pensando en el día de Nochevieja.

Aquel beso le había resultado realmente extraño. Se quedó paralizado, evidentemente no se lo esperaba, y menos de un hombre que para colmo era él. Trató de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente cuando una pregunta salió a flote mientras seguía mirándole: ¿Por qué no se apartó en el instante en el que Potter fue a besarle?, él sabía que iba a hacerlo, sus movimientos lentos hacia su rostro le delataron... lo achacó al shock.

¿Y por qué le había besado? Bueno, estaba claro. "Draco Malfoy no tiene desperdicio alguno", pensó, sonriendo arrogante cuando un par de chicas le sonreían, una dándole un codazo a la otra, y riendo por lo bajo. Draco le guiñó un ojo y sonrió pícaramente. Eso lo corroboraba.

Estaba agotado. Esa misma noche tenía otra juerga en la Sala Común y no pensaba ir. Probablemente, lo arrastrarían igual, así que prefirió irse con sus amigos y descansar un poco antes de la fiesta. Si permanecía esa tarde junto a Pansy, terminarían en los dormitorios, y el cansancio se multiplicaría.

-Draco, ¿qué te vas a poner esta noche?-preguntó Pansy, ilusionada.

-¿Qué quieres que me ponga? –su sonrisa genuina iluminó su expresión…

-¿Cómo q-que qui-quiero que t-te...?- la slytherin abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió, ruborizada.

-Draco, ¿vienes?- le preguntó Zabbini al rubio.

-Sí, ahora voy, esperadme.

La chica miró a Blaise, a Draco, otra vez a Blaise y de nuevo a Draco.

-P-pero... me... ¡prometiste que comerías conmigo!

-Lo pasarás bien si mí.-aseguró en voz alta, y cogiéndola de la mejilla, le susurró al oído. -Tranquila, nos veremos cuando todo acabe -sonrió maliciosamente.

Pansy asintió, y dio media vuelta hacia las mazmorras, caminando alegremente.

"Una cosa menos", pensó, viendo a la inocente muchacha alejarse por el pasillo.

-No.

Harry miró algo más que asqueado el espejo ante él y Hermione.

-Vamos, Harry... ¡Una noche es una noche! ¡Estoy seguro de que todos opinan lo mismo!

-¡Eso mismo digo yo!, ¡cualquiera diría que soy un striper!

Ron irrumpió en la habitación, abrochándose su camisa escarlata. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros claros y desgastados y unos zapatos negros.

-Oye, pues no sé que decirte. Si te lo propones, igual hasta pasas como uno de ellos.

Harry tiraba humo por la nariz.

-¡Harry!

El moreno se volvió a Hermione, aniquilándola con la mirada.

-¡Ahí tienes una opinión válida!

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos., y lo miró de arriba abajo, de forma evaluadora.

-Si quieres, te puedo dejar algo.- comentó Dean Thomas.

Harry y Hermione volvieron la vista instantáneamente hacia el moreno.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

-Bueno, tengo un par de camisas que...

-Perfecto.

Draco observó orgulloso el espejo frente a él y Pansy. Se retocó un mechón y se lo dejó caer en la frente, dejando el resto de su melena engominada hacia atrás.

-Draco, ¿no vas un poquito... es decir... exageradamente... sexy?

Entró Blaise en el dormitorio de varones, abrochándose una camisa azul marino.

-¿Hay alguien que no sepa que...?-le lanzó una mirada significativa a Draco, quien le contestó con una maliciosa sonrisa.- Entonces vistes más que bien.

-Ahí tienes una buena opinión.-le dijo el rubio a Pansy, girándose hacia ella, pero mirando persistentemente el espejo de pie.

La chica se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

-¿A quien piensas encandilar esta noche?-preguntó Zabbini, cruzado de hombros, leyéndole el pensamiento a su compañero de habitación.

Él soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Ya veremos...

La Sala Común de Slytherin no podía estar más llena de cómo estaba a aquellas horas de la noche.

La música retumbaba en los oídos y hacía temblar el suelo. La gente bailaba como loca y algunos ya andaban algo contentos.

A Harry no le gustaban las fiestas alocadas. Siempre había imaginado que acabaría drogado, llevado a algún lugar y vaciado para negociar con sus órganos en el mercado negro.

Fue entrar y aspirar un olor a tabaco y alcohol que le mareó por segundos.

Como pudo, se colaron entre el gentío, cogido de mano con Hermione y Ron, que le seguían chafando pies y tropezando con personas cada dos por tres.

Se acercaron a una barra improvisada que los slytherin habían montado y pidió una crema de whisky, apurándola y mirando hacia la "pista de baile", mientras esperaba a que los otros dos pidieran su copa.

Y entonces le vio. Unos zapatos negros, unos vaqueros y una camisa negra adornaban su cuerpo. Sus movimientos incitantes junto a dos chicas en medio de la pista de baile invitaban a caer en la tentación con aquél rubio que tan atrayente resultaba a todos en esos instantes. Nadie diría que provenía de una familia formal, educada y seria.

El moreno, apoyado en la barra, enloquecía con cada movimiento suyo, no tenía ojos más que para él. En ese momento, el rubio percibió una mirada sobre él, y la buscó entre la multitud hasta encontrarla, y sonriéndole en el acto.

Las mejillas del gryffindor adquirieron un tinte rojizo intenso. Volvió a echar un trago de su bebida. Si a Harry no le gustaban las fiestas, aquella ya era el colmo. No sólo la odiaba, si no que además ahí estaba él para recordárselo, por una parte, el beso, por otra, que nadie podría echar a perder su reputación.

Notó un codazo proveniente de su derecha. Ron se había abalanzado sobre Hermione. Aquello fue la guinda. Ya no aguantaba más.

Sin dar explicación a sus dos amigos, dejó la copa en la barra y trató de llegar entre la gente al cuadro para salir.

Pero una mano le detuvo asiendo firmemente su brazo. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia atrás, y ahí lo tenía. Le lanzó una mirada repulsiva y trató de estirar para librarse de aquella mano.

No tuvo oportunidad para ello. Malfoy comenzó a bailar detrás de él, acariciando su cintura, dejando su respiración tatuada en su nuca, haciendo que le recorrieran millones de escalofríos la espalda.

Unas manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura y unas caderas se movieron lentamente junto a las suyas. Se dejó llevar por él. Abrazó sus manos, situadas en sus muslos, y siguió el ritmo con desesperante y sensual lentitud. Pasó un rato largo bailando hasta que no apreció movimiento ni contacto alguno con el slytherin.

Miró hacia todas partes, sorprendiéndose de lo que hacía; antes no quería verle ni en pintura, ahora tan sólo quería bailar junto a él. Siguió buscando y alzó la mirada como por instinto. Una figura le sonrió desde la escalera que bajaba a los dormitorios de las serpientes.

Harto ya del juego, después de aquella humillación, no iba a permitirle regocijarse más en su cara… Se dirigió hacia la salida de la Sala y caminó hacia su dormitorio...

_**Next chapter: **_

Todo se le iba de las manos, pensó Harry con indiferencia y tristeza, de camino a los dormitorios de gryffindor. Una cosa era un beso impulsivo, y otra muy diferente, la trama que el rubio había construido a raíz de él. No iba a darle el placer de seguirle el juego, aseguró para sus adentros.

Segundos después, notó como algo tiraba de su camisa hacia atrás, y allí estaba…


	5. Chasing cars Bonus

Hola, gente. Lo primero, deciros que hasta el lunes no es seguro que actualice nada. No es seguro, digo, quizás pueda hacer una escapada… Ultimamente, he estado saturada por varios temas, y toda la inspiración que tenía no había manera de centrarla... hasta que he escuchado Snow patrol y se ha concentrado en este bonus que quizá aclare alguna duda sobre la conducta de Draco. Gracias por los reviews, y aquí van las contestaciones:

**-pattypotter:**

Chap 3: Veo que la nota que pongo al final de cada chap te la has tomado muy en serio¿no? Bueno, yo también te quiero xD.

Chap 4: Seguiré, seguiré… Gracias n-n.

**-Sami-Maraurder Girl: **

Chap 3: Si lo prefieres, tardaré más en actualizar jajaja (chicas, échenle la culpa a Sami :P). Draco es sinónimo de Tequila!! Fuerte, de sabor intenso e incoloro xD. Y en cuanto a la conversación… tenía que poner algo morboso de relleno hasta la esperada escena del beso, o perdía interés xD.

Chap 4: Uff… a Harry le quedan todavía muchas escenitas que protagonizar, ya verás (o al menos, eso tengo pensado. No sea que luego todo me cambie con la inspiración…). Gracias por tus reviews, tan largos y tan alentadores!!

**-Kikimaru:**

Chap 3: Harry está en la edad del pavo, y a esa edad, siempre echamos la culpa de las consecuencias a factores externos… y le tocó al alcohol xD. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, tranquila. Besos!

**-JulesRichards:** Jajaja, como si me preocupara que me dijeras malvada n-n, sabía que era broma, mujer. Gracias, hago lo que puedo, jeje.

**-Jobbii:** Me alegro de que te guste n.n. Sí, las actualizaciones, por regla general, suelen ser rápidas, así que estate atenta ;).

-**AlmaRosaNS**: Por supuesto que sería malo y cruel… ¿y acaso Draco no lo es? xD. Sep, a mí también me encanta esta pareja. Da mucho juego a la hora de escribir :). Gracias por tu review!

**-Quetzal29:**(Si tu nick es de la invocación del FFVIII, tú y yo nos llevaremos bien :D) Nena Daconte es una cantautora de aquí, de España. Su primer álbum se llama "He perdido los zapatos" y es sinceramente genial, te lo recomiendo. Lo cierto es que me ayuda mucho a escribir; su música inspira :).

-**Bellatrix L Black: **Gracias, me alegro de que te guste n-n.

* * *

**"¿ No has tenido nunca la sensación de que dentro de tí hay algo que sólo espera que le des una oportunidad?**

**...El sentimiento de que tengo algo importante que decir y de que estoy capacitado para decirlo; sólo que no sé qué es y no puedo emplear mi capacidad."**

** Aldoux Huxley en "Un mundo feliz".**

Se miró en el espejo con asco frente a él. Hoy no había nada en el mundo que le diera más asco que su propia persona. Hoy todo había cambiado de perspectiva, de pronto. Hoy se había dad cuenta de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho hasta le fecha. Y todo de la forma más tonta…

"_We'll do it all, everything, on our own._

_We don't need anuthing, or anyone..."_

La chica situada a la izquierda de Pansy había dedicado la comida a comentar de manera mordaz las profundas ojeras que se dibujaban bajo los ojos de Granger en aquellos días de intensos exámenes, y Pansy había agregado unos cuantos comentarios más al asunto. Todo, como siempre, para finalizar criticando a cada uno de los gryffindors de dos mesas más allá. A Draco se le ocurrió pensar que la misma Pansy, antes de haber elogiado a su compañera, la había crucificado las dos semanas anteriores en su presencia. Cayó entonces en el mar de hipocresía en que estaba inmerso. En la falsedad de las palabras que se dirigían entre ellos y en las máscaras que llevaban todos sobre sus expresiones reales. Y por primera vez, le dolió.

"_If I lay here, If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Quizá fuera por todo lo acontecido con Potter, pensó. Los gryffindors siempre habían tenido esa conducta leal, sincera y honesta para con los demás. No pudo evitar escudarse bajo la idea de que el chico era demasiada buena influencia. Demasiada. Que aquello le había acarreado divagaciones matutinas. Sacudió su cabeza impetuosamente ante aquella idea. Pero otra cosa muy distinta es que hubiera logrado hacerle sentir culpable por todo. Él no era así... ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

"_I don't quite know how to say how I feel…_

_Those three words are__ said to much, they're not enough"_

"Draco¿qué ocurre?", le había preguntado Pansy, entonces. Draco había levantado la vista, ido. "Nada", y una vez hubo contestado, se había marchado del Gran Comedor mirando el suelo mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

"_If I lay here, If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we told before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

Ya allí estaba, mirándose en el espejo con cara de inútil. Con cada segundo que pasaba, su reflejo le causaba más repulsión...

"_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads._

_I need your grace to remind me to find my own"_

Todo había cambiado tantísimo en tan poco tiempo… La guerra, los bandos y las vidas en peligro de los personajes más reconocidos eran temas a la orden del día en sus conversaciones más habituales entre las clases.

"_If I lay here, If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we told before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

En parte, sabía y podía asimilar que todo aquello estaba sujeto a sus planes. Mejor dicho, a los planes de su padre. Desde que nació, su destino ya había estado trazado milimétricamente… Pero él no quería aquello.

"_All that I am, all that I ever was, _

_Is here in your perfect eyes,_

_They're all I can see"_

En ocasiones fantaseaba con escapar de allí. Huir lejos de todo aquello. Huir del dolor y la frialdad, de las traiciones y las mentiras. Escapar con alguien de su misma ideología. Escapar con alguien con quien olvidar su pasado y compartir su futuro. Con quien rehacer su vida…, pensaba mientras se acercaba al aula de Transformaciones.

"_I don't know where_

_Confused about how is well._

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all"_

Alzando la vista, y vio el común cúmulo de personas apelotonadas en la entrada de la sala, tropezando unos con otros al pasar al interior.

Pero observó que no era el único que llegaba tarde.

"_If I lay here, If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Potter corría hacia la puerta de la sala con expresión preocupada, pero llena de energía, y se disculpaba mientras entraba. Draco imitó la dirección de los pasos del moreno y se aproximó poco a poco con pasos lentos.

_Alguien como él…_

_**NdA: La canción es "Chasing cars", de Snow Patrol. Reviews con sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte o alicientes para la autora son bien recibidos :P**__  
_


	6. One of these days

El reloj marca las cuatro y media de la mañana y no puedo dormir. El techo, las sábanas y esta cama me dan asco. La noche me da asco. Míranos; damos asco. Los minutos siguen pasando y sigo sin poder dejar de pensar en ti, y en lo doloroso que resulta hacerlo… en torno a la misma pregunta. ¿Tan mal lo he hecho…?

Tengo dolor de cabeza y legañas causadas por las lágrimas. Pondría la mano en el fuego afirmando que no te has percatado del daño que eres capaz de hacerme con tan simples palabras… eso, y que, o bien eres consciente de lo que has hecho y te da igual, o sencillamente estás ciego de remate… ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía que la gente no es tan insensible como tú y piensa las cosas antes de hablar¿O es que te resulta indiferente…? Al final vas a tener razón y no te voy a conocer tanto como pensaba… si fuera así, habría sabido que mentías cuando me aseguraste que habías cambiado también junto a mí. Quizá lo supe, y lo ignoré. Quizá ya te amaba, y lo ignoré.

I didn't notice  
But I didn't care  
I tried being honest  
But that left me nowhere

Sí, es cierto. Las cosas no podrían haber ido mejor… hasta hace una semana. Pero la gente habla, y tú eres enormemente influenciable. Aquel día fue maravilloso. Único. Especial. Supe de nuevo que era estar a gusto entre los brazos de una persona. Supe de nuevo lo que se siente al no tener tapujos para hablar sobre nada. Al esbozar una sonrisa estúpida y sincera cuando me mirabas a los ojos, acariciando mi cara… Supe de nuevo el significado que puede llegar a tener el escuchar un "te quiero"…

Y aquí estoy, perdiendo la cuenta del tiempo que llevo sobre mi cama, y de las lágrimas que llevo derramadas… Recordando de forma masoquista ese fin de semana… y sintiendo que te pierdo por segundos. Sintiendo que nos está ocurriendo lo mismo que la última vez, y que no consigo hacerte ver lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde entonces. Que al parecer todo el mundo se da cuenta menos tú… Repitiéndome como un mantra que no te importo, o que sólo he sido la novedad, nada más…

I watched the station  
Saw the bus pulling through  
And I don't mind saying  
A part of me left with you

Quiero decirte tantas cosas y tengo tan pocas ganas de abrir la boca… Quiero sentir tus brazos alrededor de mí, pero tengo tan pocas ganas de verte… Quiero que me llames y que me digas que todo ha sido un error, que no pensabas aquello que dijiste… aunque no soportara escuchar tu voz… Quiero que limpies mis lágrimas… aunque no fuera capaz de aguantar el tacto de tu mano sobre mi mejilla…

La desorientación horaria ha pasado a un segundo plano. Comienzo a notar cansancio y frío por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Me he cansado ya tanto de esperar… y a la vez, me he cansado tanto de dar el primer paso… ¿Debería esperar una respuesta? Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es que, si eres consciente de lo que has causado en mí en tan poco tiempo, no vas a echarte atrás y rectificar para disculparte… aseguro que en ese aspecto te conozco tanto que me doy asco… de nuevo. A veces pienso que las personas no deberían poseer esa influencia y poder sobre otras… Nadie debería tener poder sobre nadie… nadie debería poder hacer sentir tan mal a una persona… pero es el precio de los sentimientos. Si quieres lo bueno, aguanta lo malo… sólo hay que reflexionar sobre hasta qué punto compensa…

Resulta tan injusto… Tengo la sensación de que es como si todo el mundo hubiera tomado por costumbre abandonar por lo luchado en poco tiempo, como si se pensara que jamás se puede estar plenamente bien en ningún aspecto de la vida… Es más sencillo dejarlo todo de lado, asegurando haber sufrido demasiado para tener ganas de seguir adelante, e ignorando la fortaleza que se alcanza a ciertas alturas del panorama… Experiencias, heridas y sabiduría que se desperdician…

So one of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
'Cause that's where I'm home…

Es más fácil dejarlo todo correr. Es más fácil ignorarlo todo. Dejar que se enquiste, dañar de nuevo con renovados rencores, y ver como la pescadilla vuelve a morderse la cola.

Pero no. Yo no quiero esto. Te quiero a ti, pero no a lo que haces que eso implique. Porque siento como si esto fueran los impuestos por haberte dañado, querido y disculpado. No puedo estar desviviéndome de culpabilidad y tristeza mientras me pones obstáculos donde haya ocasión de hacerlo… No puedo estar esperando una respuesta que nunca va a llegar…

Did I make you nervous?

Did I ask for too much?

Was I not deserving one second of your touch?

Es como si estuviéramos condenados… y consciente de ello, acrecentaras las llamas que roen aún más la situación. No consigo tener fuerzas para escucharte hablar si te tengo a mi lado y no es a mí a quien hablas. No puedo sacar las fuerzas de ninguna parte para estar viendo como andas delante de mí, y sabiendo que no vas a sonreírme por un tiempo indefinido… No puedo estar esperando con un yunque en la garganta a algo de lo que nadie me ha avisado y tengo que advertir por mis propias conclusiones… No puedo asegurar mi destino a tu inseguridad… Ni a la tuya, ni a la de nadie.

And one of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
'Cause that's where I'm home…

Y aún espero en secreto un ademán de que vayas a luchar por ello, y reafirmes mi teoría de que es cierto que la gente se parte los cuernos por las cosas que quiere... Pero eso ya sería demasiado... Porque no te importa lo que sienta la otra persona. Sólo vas a mirar por ti y te vas a escudar bajo experiencias exageradas de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, o fue y no quisiste que hubiera sido... Sé que no vas a preocuparte por nada que no sea... lo sé. Lo sé y lo asumo. Ya lo asumí desde un principio, pero el amor me cegó y no me dejó ver que llegaríamos a estos extremos... Y es que ya me resulta indiferente lo que hagas... Sólo quiero que me liberes de una vez por todas.

Sólo pido una señal. Un gesto, una mirada, una sonrisa… dame algo para que pueda tener un último buen recuerdo de ti y aléjate de mi vida, por favor.

Sácame ya de aquí, te lo suplico. Sácame de esta cárcel. Ya es demasiado tiempo tras el mismo dilema, demasiado. Me duelen los ojos de llorar y me estoy ahogando en las pocas lágrimas que me quedan… Tratemos de volver a nuestro camino particular y, si te importo una centésima parte de lo que aseguraste quererme, déjame olvidar todo.

What would you do if I could have you?  
oh, if I could...  
I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking...  
Wouldn't that be nice...?

Sólo quiero volver a tener una vida donde una canción no me haga llorar. Donde una foto tuya no sea motivo de una triste expresión. Donde tu nombre no sea más que un intento de recordar brevemente a otra de las personas que pasó por mi vida. Necesito un equilibrio que tú no puedes darme de la forma en la que te comportas. No puedo extremar tanto como para sonreír al sol al pensar en tu sonrisa y llorar sobre mi cama, abrazándome a mí mismo, y pensando que eres tú quien me envuelve entre sus brazos… Es inhumano.

And one of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you...

Lo siento, ya no más. Por favor. Quiero volver de nuevo al mismo cauce. Misma semana, mismas normas, mismas caras… Quiero monotonía sentimental. Quiero una triste y segura monotonía sentimental.

* * *

NdA: Cambio de planes. Este chap representa la actual situación. La continuación de la historia será en modo flashback. Siento haber estado ausentada todo este tiempo; he estado muy ocupada. A partir de ahora trataré de actualizar más a menudo. Gracias a tods por leerme:D 


	7. Tuesday Morning

Hola de nuevo! Y calma, chicas, calma! Sé que los últimos dos capítulos desorientan un poco, pero conforme vaya transcurriendo la historia lo entenderéis nn. Veamos, el capítulo 5 "Chasing Cars", no es más que una aclaración de cómo se siente Draco con sus compañeros. Simplemente me nació escribir algo de él. No es un personaje del que se hable y razone mucho, y quise destacarlo un poco, ya que me dió la sensación de que me centraba demasiado en Harry. Y en cuanto al capítulo 6 "One of these days"... si os dijera de quien son los pensamientos, perdería la gracia :). Sólo repito lo mismo que ya dije en ese mismo capítulo: esa es la situación actual, y lo que se narra a continuación son los acontecimientos anteriores que desencadenaron a ese punto¿ok? Bien, una vez aclarado esto, podéis continuar leyendo. Gracias por los reviews!!

* * *

"Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I dont wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna go" 

Tuesday Morning, Michelle Branch.

* * *

Todo se le iba de las manos, pensó Harry con indiferencia y tristeza, de camino a los dormitorios de gryffindor. Una cosa era un beso impulsivo, y otra muy diferente, la trama que el rubio había construido a raíz de él. No iba a darle el placer de seguirle el juego, aseguró para sus adentros.

Segundos después, notó como algo tiraba de su camisa hacia atrás, y allí estaba…

Draco le miraba sin expresión, con el flequillo sudoroso cayendo sobre su frente. Le miró extrañado…

-Malfoy¿te encuentras bien?

-Podrías haberte quedado…

El rubio parpadeó varias veces y trató de mantener el equilibrio como pudo, alzando los brazos es un intento fallido, y Harry se sorprendió de tener los suficientes reflejos para asir al slytherin por los hombros cuando se desplomó sobre él.

Y pensar lo que pesaba con lo poco cosa que aparentaba ser… pensó, agachándose como pudo en el suelo, con delicadeza para no tirarlo en él. De pronto se le pasó por la cabeza el riesgo que corrían justo allí, en ese momento, y en ese estado.

Los profesores no eran conscientes de la fiesta que se había organizado, y si caían en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo… se les caía el pelo. Eso sin tener en cuenta las represalias de sus compañeros…

Harry trataba de sujetar a Malfoy por la cintura y alejarlo de allí como fuera, pero no se tenía en pie, y Harry no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarle a su dormitorio… Tan pronto como se le ocurrió aquello, sacudió su cabeza. Se paró a mirar unos instantes al rubio, que dormía con la barbilla sobre el pecho, apoyado sobre el regazo de Harry.

De pronto, comenzó a escuchar unos pasos… y se le vino el mundo encima cuando observó de lejos la figura de McGonagall, y una gota de sudor frío de deslizó por su sien.

-¿Potter? –McGonagall entrecerró los ojos, tratando de vislumbrar a su alumno entre las sombras- Potter, qué haces aq…

Se detuvo en el momento en que vió al moreno sujetando parte del torso del slytherin, reposado sobre la piedra. Se les acercó y observó de cerca de Malfoy, con la varita iluminada en la mano. Tomó la barbilla del rubio, que no abrió los ojos ni la boca (lo cual agradeció Harry enormemente, por el apuro que podía suponer echarle el alcohólico y pastoso aliento a la cara de la jefa de Casa). Harry, confuso, abría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar ningún sonido con sentido. Minerva parpadeaba tratando de comprender la situación.

-Yo… yo… Verá, salía del baño de los prefectos de las mazmorras, ya que en el de la torre contigua estaba Myrtle la llorona, y cuando entré, me encontré a Malfoy, que se había mareado con el calor… y cuando salí, pues…

-¿Y por eso está dormido? –su tutora alzó una ceja, interrogante.

-Bueno, tuvo un mareo muy fuerte… y… se desmayó.

La mujer se permaneció mirándole varios segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos.

-Ya veo…

Harry tragó saliva. McGonagall pareció meditar durante unos instantes… hasta que un fuerte ruido y una risa macabra se produjeron tras sus espaldas.

-Peeves… -gruñó Minerva por lo bajo. Harry suspiró, agradecido por primera al odioso fantasma.

Miró a la profesora, que dirigía sus ojos hacia un pasillo inundado de sombras con urgencia y cólera.

-Potter.

Harry alzó la vista a su rostro.

-¿Podrías llevar a Malfoy a la enfermería?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tras pasar su vista de Malfoy a McGonagall en varias ocasiones. Aquello no cuadraba…

-P… pero…

Pero la mujer ya había torcido la esquina en busca del problemático espíritu. El moreno suspiró con resignación y miro de nuevo el bulto que yacía encogido entre sus brazos. Una bola de piel pálida y tela negra y verde. Una hermosa bola de piel pálida y tela negra y verde…

Lo agarró más firmemente por la cintura y lo levantó.

-Malfoy…

-¿Mmmm…?

-Malfoy, despierta. Estás muy borracho…

-Naah… Potter, tienes… -¡hic!- …mucha imaginación…

Harry rodó los ojos. Y se detuvo preocupado.

-No puedo llevarte a la enfermería… -pausó para escuchar la respuesta de Malfoy… pero sobreentendió que ya había tenido demasiada suerte obteniendo una primera.- Pompfrey podría corrernos a collejas en el momento te auscultara un poco para ver qué te ocurre… y a mi Torre no te pienso llevar…- le miró de reojo. Suspiró.- ¡Malfoy!

-¿Q… qué?- el rubio estaba claramente desorientado.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí¿Qué es este lugar¡Volvamos a la fiesta! – dijo con voz cargada y cantarina.

Observando a todas partes, se dio cuenta de haber llegado entre la oscuridad de los inmensos pasillos a un parte desconocida del castillo. Trató de orientarse, pero no lo consiguió. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro… y Malfoy no ayudaba.

Lo animó para que tratara de recobrar un poco el sentido y anduvieron unos minutos hasta llegar a una de las torres más altas de todas, y al ver que la entrada sólo se trataba de un arco, se dirigió hacia allí, rogando para que Malfoy encontrara un sitio cómodo donde descansar y para poder descargar su hombro de una vez.

Al entrar, se sorprendió. Era la Torre de Astronomía, sólo que no la había reconocido a simple vista. Los muebles, las lámparas relucientes, las alfombras y demás instrumentos resultaban mucho más atrayentes bañados por la luz de la luna. Se sentó en el alféizar de una enorme ventana sin cristal, cerrando los ojos y pensando que quizá aquel momento fuera el más agradable de toda la noche… y pensando cómo podía estar ayudando a Malfoy.

Se giró hacia él. Se había sentado en el mullido sofá del profesor y se había dormido de nuevo. Harry se preguntó como podía conciliar el sueño con la potente y clara luz de la luna en su rostro…

Y sacudiendo por enésima vez su cabeza, salió por el arco de piedra, dejando a Malfoy solo en la Torre…

* * *

Recordó de nuevo lo molesto que era despertarse resacoso y dolorido por todos lados, con la molesta luz del sol cegándole completamente. "Ayer debí haber cogido una buena cogorza...", pensó, malhumorado. "Aún puedo escuchar un murmullo en mis oídos, como el aleteo de un mosquito junto a mi tímpano…" 

Abrió los ojos, retirándose los mechones rubios de la frente que no dejaban ver dónde se encontraba, y ascendió automáticamente sus dedos sobre los ojos, para tapar la luz del sol una vez más. El molesto murmullo seguía taladrándole los oídos. "No pienso volver a probar en mi vida una gota más de alcohol", aseguró para sus adentros. La cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro… Pero dos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que su estado físico no era el único problema…

Todos los alumnos de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin se hallaban detrás de un iracundo profesor de Astronomía, que miraba a Malfoy con ojos desorbitados.

El rubio cerró los ojos, en plegaria. No podía ser más que una pesadilla…

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, ésta vez repasando las caras de los gryffindors que probablemente estarían disfrutando enormemente con aquella situación… hasta que topó con dos ojos esmeralda. Indiferentes. Y los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente como relámpagos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, y la cerró rápido. El moreno puso cara de circunstancias. "Aquí y ahora, no", tradujo de su mirada. Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y miró al profesor.

-Malfoy¿piensa dar hoy usted la clase?

Le miró extrañado.

-No¿cómo iba yo a…?

-Entonces, por favor, levántese de mi silla- algunas risitas lejanas acompañaron al comentario.- y márchese a su habitación. Haré que este incidente conste en la reunión de profesores.

Apretó los dientes y puso cara serena. Lo que faltaba…

* * *

-¿Viste la cara que puso cuando entraron todos?- rió Hermione.- ¡Ha sido tremendo¡No conozco a nadie que se merezca mejor que él el castigo! 

Ron se limitaba a mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que se cruzaba son una serpiente, regocijándose en su suerte. Harry, por su parte, los observaba con media sonrisa, distraído.

Es posible que no hubiese sido el mejor sitio dónde dejarle… Pero la enfermería o los dormitorios hubiesen sido lugares demasiado arriesgados donde quedarse esa noche. Además, había que admitir que el momento había resultado gracioso, lo menos…

Y de pronto, allí le vió. De lejos. Sonriente, espléndido como siempre, riendo junto a sus amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que el rubio era consciente de que lo que había ocurrido no iba a dañar su reputación. Al contrario. Un punto más a su imagen de rubio sexy e incorregible…

Se le encogió el estómago. Le estaba mirando. De pronto, le ardieron las orejas. Y le sonrió. ¿Un nuevo agradecimiento en secreto? Leyó de sus labios un "gracias", y le contestó la sonrisa. Qué menos que un agradecimiento. "Tú me salvas la vida en un partido de quiditch y yo te la salvo de un coma etílico", pensó… "Estamos en paz..."

_**NdA: Reviews con sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte o alicientes para la autora son bien recibidos :P**_


End file.
